


Stray Child

by Kwelve



Series: Wei Wuxian's new family [1]
Category: Mo Dao Zu Shi, The Grandmaster of Demonic Cultivation, 魔道祖师 - Fandom
Genre: Child, Dogs, Jiang Fengmian adopting Wei Wuxian, Orphan - Freeform, Other, Wei Wuxian living in the streets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-08-14 03:11:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20185300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kwelve/pseuds/Kwelve
Summary: Jiang Fengmian knows the horrible news about his friends' death but...what about the child they have? Why nobody knows about him?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> You see the chapter? His smile when Jiang Fengmian tends his hand??? aaaahhh <3

The news stunned the Yunmeng Jiang Sect's leader. He have to read more than once the letter to assimilate what he's reading.  
His wife, Yu Ziyuan, decided to stay in his side when she see his hands are shaking  
''Jiang-yu'' she whispers, stroking lovingly his shoulder  
The man takes his wife's hand and kiss it, supporting his head in her neck  
''They gone...''  
''I'm so sorry, my love''  
''I won't never have the chance to say goodbye like they deserve''  
Yun Ziyuan kiss his forehead and hugs him. They stay like that some minutes, reassuring her shattered husband  
Behind the door of the room, there were two children; Jiang Yanli and her little brother, Jiang Cheng, looking the scene worried  
''Yanli, what's wrong with daddy? Why he's sad?'' the little one whispers sadly  
''I don't know'' the big sister hugs the little brother ''but everything gonna be okey, don't worry about it''

His wife was already sleep, but he cannot able to fall asleep. Two candles had consume and he ignite the third to read per millionth time the letter.  
Something didn't fit.  
''Respected Jiang Fengmian, from the Yunmeng Jiang Sect:  
We are so sorry to comunicate the decease of your previous servant and friend, Wei Changze, and his wife, Cangse Sanren. Both died because unknown causes, probably in the middle of exorcism. Their bodies are buried in the south mountains of the Nightless City's territories. The Quishan Wen Sect's leader is disposed to show the resting place whenever you desire  
We feel your loss''  
For more than he read, he doesn't find the word ''son'' or ''child''. Why they don't write about the son of Wei Changze and Cangse Sanren?  
Jiang Fengmian has a bad presentiment. He decided to lay in the bed and tryes to fall asleep to be able to carry out the mission he planned.

''What? What's that you're going to Nightless City? Are you crazy!? We need you here!''  
''I won't be in that place very much time, my lady'' he smiles, kissing Yu Ziyuan's hands ''by the way, you will able to handle my territory better than I never do''  
''Popycock!'' grunts the woman, making her husband laughs ''say goodbye to your children, at least'' she objurgate, pointing out to the two infantile's figures who are looking at them with curiosity  
The man, with a soft and kind smile, go towards them and kneel down  
''Kids, I have to go, but don't worry, i'll be here before you start to miss me''  
''How long will it take?'' asks his son, with frightened eyes while he's hugging a shiba pup  
''Not much'' he smiles, stroking his hair ''promise me you will obey your mother throughout''  
The kid assent and Jiang Fengmian rolls his eyes to his daughter; the light of his life  
''My little on-''  
The leader was cut because the hug of the child, and he returns it with softness  
''I don't go to the war, easy down''  
''So why you leave us?''  
''I have to find somebody''  
''Who?''  
''...'' Jiang Fengmian sighs ''I don't know''  
''You're weird, dad'' the girl laughs

Jiang Fengmian go up in the boat to leave his territory. While the vehicle moves more, he saw how his family say goodbye to him. Their figures become little more and more and finally, Jiang Fengmian turns his back and acommodates in the boat  
When he arrives to mainland, a steed is waiting for him  
''Sir Fengmian! We're waiting you. Here you are, a spanish pure blood, one of our swiftest horses!''  
''Thank you very much'' he bows, grateful  
He rises in the elegant steed and secure well the straps.  
He herds the animal to make its starts to gallop to arrives to his destiny before the nights came.

The stars shining the way but Jiang Fengmian doesn't stop. The sky become darkness but the man still advancing. He needs to arrive to that town before the Sun out from the sky.  
The man can't avoid to admires the horse, for endure that race. When they can rest, he gonna reward it with prizes.  
Jiang Fengmian feels a tremendous relief when he sees, far away, a cities' town.  
''Come on, friend. Only one more effort'' he smiles and herds him again to make him go faster  
When he arrives, he goes gown from the horse and find an inn walking. Fortunately, he founds a Qishan Wen's member clan and he asks for an inn  
''In the left, go down two streets. You will find an inn where it has a pylon to the horse to tied him. It has a drinking fountain for them too'' he answers him, with a bow  
Jiang Fengmian says goodbye in a bow too and follows his indications

The steed detects before him the smell of food and water, because it starts to pull strongly to finally arrives to the pylon where the animals must be tied.  
It drinks with avidity while Jiang Fengmian strokes its horsehair.  
''You make a very good job. Take rest, my friend''  
He rent a room and lied in a fluffy bed  
That bed hadn't got no point of comparison with his marriage's bed, not only because the softness of the mattress, the textures of the bed sheets and the comfort of the pillow, but because he feel the bed cool without the body of his wife in his side.  
He adjusts in the bed and watch the roof after exhale a long sigh.  
Even though he misses his childs and wife; her warm and sharp tongue, he can't avoid to think in Cangse Saren and his friend, Wei Changze.  
Will they suffered? They will died protecting their son? Why he doesn't appear in the letter? How will be their lives as a rogues with a child?

He remembers when his firstborn borns, how nervous and vulnerable he feels and when Jiang Cheng borns; he was (and is) a babycry and sometimes they need the help of another person to calm his weepings.  
How would it be raising a child completly alone in the world, without the facilities a Sect offered?  
He remember the last time he saw them; Cangse Sanren was pregnant but her belly wasn't big. Neverthless, her smile and face were radiant. She was pretty happy to having a baby and Jiang Fengmian can't avoid to feel the same happiness for his friends' pregnancy than when Yu Ziyuan tells him they're expecting a baby.  
Even though they're married many tears, the affects he feels towards the parents of the missing child he's finding never died; despite they aren't in this world now  
They aren't in this world now...

He will never see the sassy smile of Cangse Saren of the soft and shy voice of Wei Changze.  
Never more.  
The first tears come and the Yunmend Jiang Sect's leader relieves in that cold room, alone.  
Tomorrow he will find their son. No, he will save him. He owed to them. 

But now, he need to cry their lost.


	2. II

''GET LOST'' A childish voice yells, throwing a rock

That rock hits a little dog with a pug-nosed, who runs between cries

The kid suspires relieves and he continues his way

It wouldn't know his age exactly, well he's dirty and wounded and his ribs are seeables.

An octopus' smell arrives to his nostrils and with a smile, he hides behind a box to see where's the place

He saw two women asking for a seasoned fried octopus dish and they leading where he's hiding. He fixes his hair how could he and, licking his hand to fix the hair with his saliva, met the women

''Hi there, my ladies!'' he smiles, but the woman who has the dish in her hand watches him with apathy ''I'm asking for-''

''GET OUT OF HERE!'' she screams, kicking the kid ''Don't you dare to steal us, brat''

After the kick, the old woman starts to walk again, far away from the kid. The another woman was doubting if she must to help him but finally she follows her partner.

The first tear arrives, but he wipes inmediatly, moving his head to avoid the cry

''No! No! I'm not gonna cry! I'm not a baby, I will get up, as always!''

A shadow rise above him and in front of him was the man who sells the octopus. He has a kind smile and offer a dish to him.

''Here, little one, I'm sorry you have to deal with that rude woman''

In the face of the kid, a big and happy smile was formed and his eyes shines in gratitude and bows to the man, who laughs seeing how happy the stray child is because a few of food.

He eats the octopus in less of fifteen minutes and return the dish to the man.

''Thank you very much, sir!''

''Where's yours parents?'' asks suddenly, with worry in his voice. Seeing the reaction of the kid, he supposed the worst ''I see... you don't have another familiar?'' the kid denied ''friends? neighbours?'' another deny. The man sighs saddly ''I'm sorry, child''

''Don't worry, sir! I'll go ahead! I'm gonna to be cultivator and the people will hire me because I'm gonna be the youngest cultivator in the world!''

The man can't avoid a laugh. That kid is so optimistic and that joy he emitted makes the man agreed to him.

''You're right, kid. I trust in you''

The kid was jumping in the puddles what formed because the rain of yesterday.

Even though that day was horrible to him, the rain always brings good things, like a cleaner city, cleared of dog and pools to jump.

He was humming a song untill a sneeze cut his song, but he cleans his mucus and still singing like nothing was happen.

He remembers the smell of the broth of his mother the day his father and he gets ill and because that food, they become more ill.

That memory makes laugh the kid, but an ugly cough replace the laugh

He walks trying to find warm food or refuge, but tired, just sat down in a corner. He covers like he can with the few shirt was left and adjust like he can in the hard and cold floor.

He was calm and in silence untill a sound alerts him. An old woman, with a sadly smile left in his foot a few coins.

''Here you are, little one. Go to the doctor''

The woman keeps walking but the kid rises up and thanks the woman in a big smile with his joyful voice, despite its sounds husky

He sits again and in few minutes another person, this time a father, gives him few coins with the company of his daughter.

The kid smiles again, foxly, and goes for a piece of cardboard to protects from the Sun.

He asks for money all the day to the passerbies; he dances, cries, pretends he's very sick... all worked and when he thought he has all the enough money he goes to the doctor. 

He can't catches all the coins but he will go for them after the consultation.

But the doctor kicks out him, because his appearance and stench

''Go with your parents and take a shower! You smell like a mangy pooch!'' he spits

The kid inflates his cheeks

''I'm not a pooch...'' he mutters indignatly

The bad mood vanish when he detects a delicious smell.

They're preparing meat and because its smell, it probably tastes luscious.

When he arrives at the place, the workers look him with caution but when they see his look and the coins he has in his hands, they decided to give him some meat

''Thank you very much!'' he smiles

The kid runs to the place of his coins quickly, while he nibbles the meat but it burns so much so he can't even swallow it.

''What happen!!??'' exclaims surprised

There's no money. They had taken it away.

''Damn it...'' he kicks the floor, but when he remembers the meat and eat it, the meat doesn't burn no more and he forgets about the missing money

Well, tries to eat, because suddenly, a big german sheperd appears and bites him in the arm, dropping, because the surprise of the bite and the pain, the meat.

The dog releases him and swallow the meat

''AUCH! I...IT HURTS!'' he watchs with hatred the dog

He's tired about them. How bullies are with him. They're always are in the shade, always stealing his food and now they bite him?

''But I won't let this happen again!'' said the kid, with determination and goes to kick the dog

But it was bigger than the kid and replies with another bites, this one more painful in the leg.

The kid this time screams in pain and fear, and his fear increase when the dog doesn't release him

''Le....let me...me go! Stupid dog!'' instead of obeys him, it sinks its teeth more deeply ''LE...LET ME GO!''

Seeing the dog doesn't release him, the kid remember a trick his mother teachs him; it was one she uses when somebody tries to steal her. His mother makes them fly through the air.

He conjures the charm and throw it to the dog. If he isn't sore and scared he will smile with triumph, because it works. The dog flies and hit the wall.

But the animal inmediatly wakes up, and despite it was a normal dog, it see him with hate (or at least that what thinks the kid)

The dog howls; it was a similar sound the kid hears from the horrible creatures were their parents fights before he separates from them and never see them again.

''N...no...let...m....me go...''

From the street, two another dogs appears, looking like the first one. Probably its kin.

''LEAVE ME ALONE!''

His body trembles and his heart almost stop when his back hit the wall. He was cornered

He hasn't got getaway

''Le...ave''

Their faces don't look like normal dogs; they're demons. He can't see them. They makes him trembles more.

He hides his face with his arms and begs in low voice, begging for help, while more tears are falling.

The kid doesn't know what the death means, but he knows what the pain is and never return. Like their parents do. That dogs gonna do with him the same thing that demons do with their parents, weeks ago.

He doesn't want. He doesn't want to see it.

If he can't even hear the growls of the dogs, more near each time, how he can will see their bigs fangs?

''H...Hel..p'' begs one last time

The dogs emits another sound, but don't sound aggresive; rather the opposite

But the kid still doesn't trust in open his eyes, until he notices a shadow blocking the Sun.

It was impossible that shadow was a dog.

Afraid, he opens one eye and when he sees there's no dog around, but a person, open it suddenly and his body stops from having that horrible trembles.

''Are you...Wei Wuxian?'' asks the man, with a soft voice

The kid assents slowly. Why that man knows him?

''You don't know me, but I know your parents. They were big friends of mine'' the man offered his hand ''Come with me. You live enough time in this hell''

Wei Wuxian brings closer his hand to the adult's one. It was warm. The man press with sweetness and Wei Wuxian notices tears in his eyes again.

What's that feel? Affection? Concern? Security?

The another adult's man goes to his face, drying his tears, along little dirty.

''Don't cry more, Wei Wuxian. When you arrives to your new home, I promise you will never suffer again'' he smiles, an affable smile who reminds a lot to his father

Wei Wuxian rises up hardly; he can't handle this situation more.

That man gonna help him? He gonna gives him food? A bed? He will return to live like he lives with his parents?

He feel the enormous affection that unknown transmitted and he can't avoid changes his sharp and lanky face for the round and smooth of his father.

''Wei Wuxian?'' he asks, fear in his voice when he watch the kid, completly quiescent with more tears in his eyes

Jiang Fengmian screams slowly by surprise when the kid pounces to him and hugs him, hidings his little face in his clothing and tighten up, desperate, the cloth

The leader smiles sadly and returns the hug, rising up to takes the son of his best friends far away from the streets

''I'm not your father and we won't be like your mother, but I promise, Wei Wuxian, that my family gonna be your family''

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always I say, it's something is badly translated please, let me know it. Hope you enjoy it.


End file.
